


Fairy Lights

by ayebibs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebibs/pseuds/ayebibs
Summary: When Tsukishima forgets his umbrella and cuts through a park to get home, he stumbles across Shouyou, a stranded fairy, and unintentionally gets wrapped up in his quest to return home.Or, alternatively, Shouyou literally glows and Tsukishima can’t help but develop feelings.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, the minor relationships are as follows: YamaYachi, AkaKen, and BoKuroDai. I didn’t want to tag them because they’re rarepairs and this fic probably isn’t what people are looking for when they want to see main pairing YamaYachi, AkaKen, or BoKuroDai!

“Ah… Tsukishima, you’re making a scary face,” Yachi said next to him, leaning over a bit to look at Tsukishima’s face. “Didn’t you pack your umbrella?”

“The weather app said it would be sunny today,” Tsukishima muttered. He sighed, hoping that the scowl from his face would relax. 

They stood under the shelter of the the campus cafeteria’s awning. Yamaguchi held out his hand and the three watched as the aggressive downpour plopped against his palm. 

“It’s coming down pretty hard.”

“We were going to share an umbrella, do you want to squeeze under too?” Yachi asked.

“So all three of us can get partially wet?” Tsukishima asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I’ll just skip the convenience store and cut through the park.”

“You sure?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“It’ll be better for all us and my jacket has a hood, so I’ll be fine.”

“Be careful getting home,” Yachi said cautiously. “We’ll see you in a couple days to work on our group project.” She waved goodbye as the two headed in the direction of their apartment. 

Tsukishima flipped his hood over his head and began his trek back to his apartment. He would cut through the park to shorten his trip. Normally he would stop by the convenience store on his way back home and pick up something for dinner. Of course, he would never tell his mother about this, lest she send him back home with two refrigerators full of precooked meals. He’d learnt his lesson last time he went home to Miyagi and his brother had made fun of him. Not that it was his loss to have free food for a month.

That was awhile ago and even though Tsukishima was sure that he had some strawberries and chips at home, he could only hope that he had ramen somewhere in his cupboards for a “proper” meal. He would definitely have to go to the grocery store when the rain let up.

He took a glance around the park on his way. As expected, it was completely empty. No one wanted to hang around when the rain threatened to drown them all. He looked from the paved path to the grassy area of the park. He could save even more time if he was willing to get his shoes dirty by skipping the path and cutting through the grassy area. It was a fair tradeoff in his eyes. He veered off the course of the trail. He was wearing boots, anyway. 

Tsukishima never noticed how nice that area of the park was. It looked more like a forest than the other, more manicured areas of the park, albeit cleaner and less dense. It looked like a good place to take a walk or have a picnic, if you were into those sort of things. Tsukishima was more of a stay home and study or play videogames type of person, but couldn’t deny that the tall trees and green grass made the otherwise urban city look beautiful.

He eyed a particularly old looking tree as he approached it. Rather than all of the younger, thinner trees, this one looked thick and sturdy, as if it had weathered a couple hundred winters throughout the years. As he got closer, his eyes were drawn to the base of the tree. Something was glowing under the leaves of a fallen branch. He couldn’t make out what it was. It couldn’t be a single firefly, it didn’t make sense considering the size or intensity of the light. 

His curiosity grew as he got closer.

He couldn’t figure out what it was. A glow stick, maybe? Probably not. Probably wasn’t a flashlight someone left on and then forgot on the floor of the park either. 

Tsukishima leaned down and brushed the leaves of the branch away and blinked at what he saw. Staring back at him was a little person with wings, sitting cross-legged under the leaves. Tsukishima would have thought it was a doll, but its eyes looked up at him immediately and, even more peculiarly, it’s wings were gently fluttering in the way that butterflies dry their wings when they emerge from their cocoons.

Tsukishima would have rubbed his eyes if he wasn’t so annoyed with how comical it might’ve looked. 

“Oh! A human!” the little person exclaimed.

“A human?” Tsukishima echoed, making a face. What was the thing in front of him? It wasn’t like it was a human. Not when he was fifteen centimeters tall and had working wings protruding from his back. “What are you?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” the little person with bright hair said, leaping to his feet and stretching for the leaves that Tsukishima was holding out of his reach. “Hey! I need that. My wings are so drenched I can’t fly.” 

Tsukishima lowered the branch so that he could pluck a leaf from it and hold it over his head. It was a pretty terrible makeshift umbrella. It shook violently with every heavy drop of rain, twisting the leaf and letting the large, round drops splash over his head. That didn’t stop him from attempting to hold the leaf taut to save himself from the rain, but it was in vain. Tsukishima shot him an unamused face and placed a hand over his head, shielding him from the water.

“Ah! Thank you!” he said, dropping his arms to his side and abandoning the leaf.

“What are you? A fairy?”

“No! I’m not a fairy!” the fairy said a little too quickly. 

“Convincing,” Tsukishima muttered dryly. 

"I'm not," the fairy insisted as he brought a hand to his chin and paced back and forth under Tsukishima's hand. "If I was a fairy I wouldn't be in the human realm. I'd be able to go back, fairies don't stay here," he rambled, his voice getting higher and higher with each word. "I wouldn't be stuck."

"Right..." Tsukishima muttered. "Then, I'll be on my way." 

Maybe he passed out in the rain. Maybe he got hit by a car before he got to the park and he was dreaming while he laid in the hospital. He wasn't really speaking to a fairy in the park. That didn't make any sense.

"Wait!" The fairy raised its hands over his head and waved them about, trying to catch Tsukishima's attention before he stood to his full height and could no longer see him.

"What?"

"I need help."

"The non-fairy needs help?"

"Yes... I can't get to my friends house, it's raining, and it's almost dark. I can't stay out here by myself." 

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Can I take shelter at your home? Just for the night?" 

Tsukishima stared at the fairy, who looked back at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Please," the fairy begged.

"Fine," he settled on. This wasn't real. There was no skin off his back if he took a mythological creature back to his home for a night. He'd wake up in the morning with a cold and a fairy nowhere in sight. 

"Thank you!" Tsukishima lowered a hand to let him step onto and guided him to his shoulder. There was no one around to see him, even on the off chance that this wasn't a dream. "Oh! I'm really high up! My name is Shouyou! What's your name?"

"Hmph, you would go home with someone you didn't even know the name of?"

"You would take someone home with you if you didn't know their name?" Shouyou countered instantly. 

Fair enough.

"Tsukishima Kei." 

"It's nice to meet you!" Shouyou said plopping down onto Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Shouyou looked awfully like a puppy when Tsukishima unlocked the door to his apartment. His eyes flickered from wall to wall as he took in the sight. 

“Wah~! Human homes are so big!”

“Didn’t you say that you had a friend in the… ‘human realm?’”

“I’ve never been to his home though,” he informed him. “He always met me at the park… I was going to visit him for the first time, but it was raining so heavily that my wings wouldn’t work.”

“You can’t fly when it rains? Seems kind of useless.”

“I can fly when it rains! … Just not when it’s raining so hard! Anyways, I was going to give up and go home, but I can’t seem to go back to the fairy realm. I keep trying, but it won’t let me through and I don’t know why.” Shouyou experimentally fluttered his wings to see if they were dry enough for him to fly before flitting over to the top of Tsukishima’s desk. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but watch him. If this wasn’t a dream, Shouyou was really flying. He flew through the air and over to the desk. A meter and a half above the ground. He wasn’t so sure why this was as surprising as it was. It wasn’t as though a fifteen centimeter person was very convincing either. 

Shouyou’s mouth formed an “o” as he inspected everything on Tsukishima’s desk. He was about the same height as his dinosaur figurines when he stood next to them. Shouyou leaned towards the figurine of a stegosaurus and poked it with one of his small fingers. 

“You have a lot of weird things, Kei,” Shouyou said, giving the figurine a strange look.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure when they had reached a first name basis in the thirty minutes that he knew Shouyou, but he supposed that fairy etiquette was different. 

Fairy etiquette. 

This was ridiculous. 

Tsukishima was contemplating fairy manners now… and he was beginning to think that this wasn’t a dream. There was a fairy on his desk that was clearly perplexed by his dinosaur figurines and he was fluttering about from dinosaur to his desk lamp to his laptop. He seemed fascinated by everything. 

Tsukishima sighed, before exiting the room, coming back with his arms full of supplies. Shouyou cocked his head to one side and padded over to him as Tsukishima sat down at his desk and dropped the supplies on to the surface. Shouyou picked up the plush, microfiber cloth and held it up before dropping it unceremoniously to place his hands on the tissue box.

“What’s this stuff for?”

“Making you a bed.”

“Why can’t I sleep there?” Shouyou asked, pointing to his bed.

“Because that’s my bed.”

“I could fit.”

“Human strangers don’t normally sleep together,” Tsukishima said. “Besides, you’re tiny. If I roll over on you, you’re dead.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened and he shuddered before a look of realization came over his face. 

“I’m not tiny!”

“You’re smaller than the length of my hand,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Shouyou looked absolutely offended. “That’s because you’re a human. I’m tall for a fairy.”

Tsukishima gave him a once over and rolled his eyes as Shouyou pouted; for some reason, he doubted that very much.

Shouyou sat at the edge of his desk, letting his legs swing freely as Tsukishima cut the top of the tissue box and covered it with the plush cloth and then laid another one on top. He pressed his hand on to the top of the makeshift bed, testing it.

“Do you want to try it out?” Tsukishima asked.

He flew to the bed and gently settled down into the tissue box. Shouyou brightened up, literally. It was like he was glowing from the inside out, a golden light radiating from him. He was like a little sun: annoyingly blinding. 

“It’s so comfy! Thank you!” He spread out his arms and legs like a starfish.

Tsukishima left his room as the fairy continued to roll around in the tissue box. He assumed that it wouldn’t take too long to boil some water for ramen, but by the time he got back, Shouyou was curled up in the corner of the bed that he made for him. The glow that he had a few minutes ago was still there, but not as intense. His soft snoring just barely reached his ears.

Again, he eyed Shouyou’s wings, unable to keep himself from thinking about how insane this situation was. He supposed that it didn’t matter too much. Whether it was a dream or he’d hand off Shouyou to his human friend, it would be over tomorrow.

* * *

Normally, Tsukishima would wake up to the grating sound of his generic phone alarm and grudgingly get out of bed, but that morning he woke up to the feeling of an ant crawling on his chest. Only when he opened his eyes and tried to clear his vision, there was a little, blurry man with wings sitting on his chest. He groaned and ran a hand over his face before reaching for his glasses and putting them on. 

"You slept for a really long time," Shouyou said, climbing to his feet. "... I'm hungry and I couldn't open anything in your kitchen."

So, this was really happening to him then. He found a fairy in the middle of the park and built him a bed out of a tissue box. 

Great... 

He sat up in bed, uncaring that it made Shouyou topple off of his chest.

"Fine, I'll make you breakfast," he muttered.

Shouyou smiled excitedly, flying after him as Tsukishima entered the kitchen. 

"What do fairies eat?"

"The same things as you!" Shouyou answered, seeming slightly offended. 

"What? I don't have to procure you some fresh cream?" Tsukishima asked, rolling his eyes.

"That sounds pretty good, actually," Shouyou muttered under his breath.

"Well, you're getting toast and strawberries because that's all I have."

"That's fine," Shouyou said as Tsukishima placed the fruit in front of him and went to fetch the toast. 

Watching fairies eat was surprisingly as interesting as it was perplexing. The large strawberries that he had set in front of Shouyou were larger than the fairy’s head. He hadn't anticipated that Shouyou would be able to finish a full strawberry nor a full piece of toast. Stomachs were supposed to be the size of one's fist, but somehow Shouyou was packing away more than the volume of his entire body. Tsukishima couldn't help but stare and squint as Shouyou reached for a second strawberry and devoured it, covering his face in red juice.

"What?" Shouyou asked, looking up at him. 

Tsukishima grimaced at his messy face and threw a napkin over his head. "Didn't you say that you had a friend you needed to visit? Do you know his address?"

“Oh, yeah! This is where my friend’s house is,” Shouyou dug into his pocket and held out a tiny piece of paper to Tsukishima. He looked back at him like he was crazy. The piece of paper was tinier than the width of his pinky nail. “Ah, sorry! Um… it says the new apartment building next to the convenience store near the university? Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah.” Despite Shouyou’s aggravatingly vague description, there was a single apartment complex next to the convenience store near another university in the area. It wasn’t very far away if he took the train. The trip would only be about thirty minutes.

“Will you show me how to get there?”

“It’s not like you’ll be able to get there yourself.”

“I could probably figure it out!” Shouyou insisted, although both of them knew Tsukishima was right.

* * *

Shouyou’s friend’s apartment was a brand new building, sticking out from it’s surroundings just because it was so modern. Tsukishima felt a dull pang of jealousy when thinking about his small, cramped apartment. The nicest thing about his apartment was the balcony and he didn’t even use it, lest he made eye contact with his elderly neighbor who would good naturedly, but still annoyingly ask him about girls.

“Human buildings are weird,” Shouyou mused from Tsukishima’s hood as they climbed up the steps to his friend’s apartment. “You’re all so closed up. How do you talk to your neighbors?”

“You don’t,” Tsukishima deadpanned. “I avoid talking to my neighbors.”

Shouyou hummed contemplatively, “Sounds kind of lonely.”

“Not particularly,” Tsukishima said, stopping in front of one of the apartment doors. “Is this your friend’s apartment?”

“Yes! That’s it!”

Tsukishima rapped on the door and waited. Shouyou peaked over his shoulder, anxiously awaiting for someone to answer the door. Nearly a minute passed and nothing happened, they couldn’t even hear rustling from the other side. Tsukishima raised a hand to knock on the door again, but it opened before he got a chance. 

Immediately, a soft aroma wafted into the hallway. He could only pinpoint the smell of lavender, but it was intermingled with the scent of other herbs. It was actually a lovely fragrance. 

Standing in the doorway was a man with long hair. Tsukishima was tempted to describe the color of his hair as an ombré. In reality, by the look of his black hair that cut off abruptly just under his shoulders and morphed into an artificial yellow, it was clear he hadn’t dyed his hair in at least a year… maybe two. 

The man in the doorway stared back at him with a confused look on his face. 

"Is there something that..." the man's soft, tentative voice faded away as his eyes landed on Shouyou who jumped up from Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Kenma!" Shouyou flew over to him and Kenma held out a hand for him to land on. Tsukishima watched as the tired, apathetic look on Kenma's face faded away and brightness found its way on to his face as he smiled softly. 

"Shouyou! What happened yesterday?"

"It was raining so hard that my wings got wet and I couldn't fly! I thought I was going to die, but Kei let me stay at his house for the night!"

Kenma's feline eyes looked up from Shouyou to Tsukishima, judging him silently. 

"You stayed with a stranger for the night?" Kenma asked. Perhaps if the situation was a little less preposterous, Tsukishima would have been offended, but he couldn't muster up enough energy to care. 

Shouyou defended him though, “He was really helpful!” 

"At least you made it here in one piece," Kenma said.

Shouyou nodded, but then paused, "I can't get back home though, I don't know why."

"Well, let's go inside," Kenma said. "We'll see if we can figure it out."

Kenma turned to walk into his apartment, leaving the door open for Tsukishima to follow. A part of him told him to turn around and go home. He had done his good deed for the year. He helped out a fairy and delivered him to his friend's apartment. There was no reason to continue to hang around, but he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't interested in what was going on because even if he believed magic wasn't real, reality was showing him something different.

The inside of Kenma's apartment looked less normal than he thought. He had expected the apartment of a college student, but it reminded him more of a cottage in the woods. There were strange, ivy-like plants growing from pots, clinging to walls and winding around light fixtures. In the corner of his living room sat a large black cauldron.

Of course, he thought to himself, they were witches. Why not? If fairies could exist, then so could witches, couldn't they?

Kenma walked them into his room and before Tsukishima could comment on the various little jars, vials, and strangely shaped containers sitting on the shelves above his desk, their attention was drawn to Kenma's window. On the other side, there was a slim, black cat pawing at the window. Loud meows could be heard even through the glass. 

Kenma sighed and let Shouyou down on his desk before padding over to his window and opening it wide enough so that the cat could slink through the gap and enter the room. Tsukishima wasn't really an animal lover and so the idea of pets having their own distinct personalities wasn't really one that he had much stock in, but this cat certainly seemed like a character. It walked with a certain haughtiness that he thought only existed in television shows. The cat's golden eyes stood out amongst its black fur, its eyes trained on him as it sauntered over to the desk and leaped on to it.

The animal meowed at him, staring at him for a few moments until it became bored and approached Shouyou, who seemed unfazed by the animal invading his personal space. A sharp meow left the cat's mouth as it leaned its head down and nuzzled into Shouyou's body. Shouyou laughed and stroked its fur as the cat continued to play with him, pushing its paw into him and circling him playfully. 

"Kuroo!" Shouyou laughed as the cat batted him back and forth between his paws.

"We have guests," Kenma scolded the cat, as if it could understand him. The cat only glanced at him before it turned and stretched, pushing its rear in front of Kenma's face and letting its long tail smack his cheek. Kenma looked far from amused. "Change back... and not on my desk, I'll kill you if you put your junk on my desk ever again."

The cat made a soft, offended noise and Tsukishima finally considered that the cat really did know what Kenma was saying to him. It jumped off the desk and Kenma opened his door, allowing the cat to slip out before he closed it again.

"I forgot that you and Kuroo lived together!" Shouyou said. "Next time Daichi should come with me when I visit you guys."

Kenma smiled at him, his annoyance with the cat clearly fading. 

"It would be nice if he visited. He doesn't spend much time in the human realm, does he?"

Shouyou shook his head, "Nope, he's always pretty busy. Ukai and Takeda are training him to take over, so he has a lot to do."

"Ah," a voice came from the door, "my boyfriend is so responsible." Standing towards the entrance was a tall man with black, messy hair and suspiciously golden eyes.

"I honestly don't know how you got a boyfriend, much less two," Kenma said. "Speaking of which, how is Bokuto? Did you enjoy your visit?"

"First of all, ouch, but Bokuto's doing well. We were going to spend the entire night trying to have a movie marathon, but we ate so much food that we just fell asleep."

"That sounds like something that you two would do."

"Don't knock it, it felt pretty good. Akaashi says, 'hello,' by the way. When are you going to call him back, hm?"

Kenma averted his eyes, "Eventually."

"Whatever you say," he hummed. "... And who are you?" 

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroo Tetsurou." Tsukishima made a face and attempted to ask whether he had the same name as the cat that had just entered the apartment, but Kuroo was already speaking to Shouyou. "So, what's going on Shouyou? Weren't you supposed to visit yesterday?"

"Yeah, but something went wrong," Shouyou said. "I can't return to the fairy realm for some reason. I kept trying when I got stuck in the rain."

A soft purr suddenly came from the door and Tsukishima watched as a fluffy white cat padded into the room. It seemed calm at first, until it spotted Shouyou on the desk. Immediately, it pounced on top of the desk, attempting to stalk him. Shouyou jumped away, but the cat was right behind him, trying to scratch him with its sharp claws.

"Mugi, stop it!" Kenma scolded, picking the cat up and gently tossing it outside his bedroom.

"I told you we should have gotten a dog," Kuroo laughed.

"You can get a slobber monster when you and Bokuto are sharing an apartment."

"Hm," Kuroo made a thoughtful face, choosing to ignore Kenma’s harsh words, but frowned. "I don't know much about fairies, maybe Kenma could check his grimoire to see if he can find anything.”

Kenma held out a hand towards the desk bookshelf and rather than grabbing a book from it's place, a heavy volume pulled out from the shelf on it's own and dropped into his hand. Kenma placed it down on the desk and, as though a strong wind blew, the pages flew open. The sheets turned one after the other until each page of the entire book had been blown through. Kenma frowned.

"There's nothing in here about fairies," Kenma said.

Shouyou frowned. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out," Kenma said. "You're free to stay with us until we figure it out, Shouyou."

"..."

Kenma blinked, "Do you not want to stay here?"

"No, no!" Shouyou said, shaking his head wildly. "It's just... I feel like Mugi might try to eat me."

"Then where are you going to stay?" Kuroo asked, giving his hair a little ruffle.

Shouyou slowly turned to look at Tsukishima. 

"No," he deadpanned.

"But, Kei-!"

"No. I don't even know why I'm here," Tsukishima muttered the last part mostly to himself. "You should stay with your friend." 

“Yeah, I mean, if our cat eats you, you don’t have to worry about returning to the fairy realm.” Tsukishima glared at him and Kuroo only chuckled in response. “Shouldn’t you be more impressed by this whole situation? A human suddenly introduced to fairies and witches?”

“I’m not sure I’m completely convinced that any of this is real…”

“Not even after seeing me fly?”

“No.”

“You’re kind of annoyingly apathetic about this,” Kuroo commented. “This would have been much more entertaining if you were freaking out.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Tsukishima said, sure to let the sarcasm drip off every word. 

“Please, Kei? It’d just be until I could figure out how to get back. I wouldn’t be in your way, I promise.”

“Shouyou, it’s fine. You can stay here, we’ll try to keep Mugi away from you.”

“As much as I’d love for Shouyou to stay, Mugi is pretty crafty. I’d hate to wake up one day to just find scraps of his clothing and wings.”

Shouyou shuddered, “Please?”

Shouyou looked up at him with those big eyes. Tsukishima was greatly familiar with puppy dog eyes, Yachi used them when she wanted him to go out with her and Yamaguchi on the weekends. They seldom worked on him, even if he usually decided to tag along with them in the end, but the more that he stared back at Shouyou, attempting to keep a cool, harsh expression, was the guiltier he felt.

“Fine,” he relented

Shouyou broke out into a wide grin and the bright light that had emanated from him when he had made him the tissue box bed was back. 

“Really?”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Okay!”

Kenma eyed him cautiously, silently evaluating him. Tsukishima held eye contact with him until Kenma sighed and held out his phone.

“We’ll exchange numbers in case anything goes wrong.”

So, this was happening then...

* * *

“I can help you around the house,” Shouyou said as they walked into Tsukishima’s apartment.

“How are you supposed to do that if you can’t even open the cabinets? You’re too small to do anything.”

“I’m not!” he insisted. “You’re kind of mean, you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told.”

“I can get bigger,” Shouyou said.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hold on a sec.”

Tsukishima watched in horror as Shouyou pulled his shirt up and off his body and then moved to hook his thumbs into his pants and pull them down.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Um… taking off my clothes?” Shouyou answered, as if Tsukishima were the crazy one for even asking.

“Why?” he asked slowly.

“If I change back in my clothes it’ll be really uncomfortable and they’ll all rip. The only things that change are my jewelry. I only have this set of clothes!”

“So you were just going to walk around naked?” Shouyou opened his mouth to respond and Tsukishima decided that it wasn’t worth listening to the answer. “Keep your pants on until I bring you some clothes.” 

Shouyou flew after him, hovering over his hands as Tsukishima went through his drawers and pulled out his old high school volleyball sweater and a pair of old sweatpants. He walked over to the bathroom and plucked Shouyou out of the air by the back of his shorts. He set him down on the counter and threw the clothes next to him.

“Don’t come out until you’re dressed.”

Tsukishima didn’t expect much when he closed the door to the bathroom, but a soft sparkling light peeked briefly through the cracks of the door. He would’ve been intrigued if it wasn’t for the sound of multiple objects crashing to the floor, making him cringe immediately. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Shouyou called.

“Wasn’t worried!” Tsukishima called back. 

Shouyou took a few minutes before he scuttled out of the bathroom with his face slightly pink. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled, looking to the side. 

“You didn’t have anything smaller?”

Tsukishima smirked looking down at him… really looking down at him. More than twenty centimeters down. Shouyou’s wings might have been gone and he might’ve been bigger… but he was still tiny.

“Those are my clothes from seven years ago,” he said, reveling in their height difference. “I don’t save anything from when I was child. You might be tall for a fairy, but you’re tiny for a human How old are you anyway? Like thirteen? Or do fairies age differently?”

“I am nearly two hundred and sixty-five,” Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised until Shouyou finished, “months.” He rolled his eyes. 

“So, you mean that you’re twenty-two. We’re the same age.” 

“I guess,” he muttered. He held up his hands that were completely swallowed by the black sleeves. “Do you really not have anything smaller?” He punctuated his question by attempting to pull up the slack pants, but they sagged back to their place immediately. “Do you see this?” he asked, waving his hands and making the sleeves flap around. 

Shouyou blinked as Tsukishima took his wrist and began to fold up the cuffs of his sleeves.

“So, if you could transform into this size… why didn’t you just walk to Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment instead of hitching a ride in my hood or get yourself something from the cabinets this morning?”

Shouyou turned a bit red, “I forgot that I could do it in the morning… I don’t use this magic very often, you know! And… before we went to Kenma’s apartment… well, you said that I could sit in your hood… and it was warm in there. It was lined with fur.”

“Well, next time I’m not carrying you. You can walk.” Tsukishima let go of his hands. “There, that should work.”

Shouyou looked down at his freed hands, flipping them over to look at the backs. 

“Oh,” he looked up at him and grinned widely, the soft glow radiating from him growing stronger. “Thank you! See? Now I can help you around the apartment.”

“Right, if you can, keep that glow under control. If any human sees you, you’ll be in trouble.”

“Gotcha!” Shouyou attempted to turn on his heel and walk towards the kitchen, but he stepped on the hem of his pant legs and went tumbling to the ground. 

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow as Shouyou groaned. 

Something told him that the next few days were going to feel particularly long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I haven’t written fanfiction in awhile and this idea has been stewing around in my brain for the past few months. So, I decided to finally write this silly, short fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> (By the way, I love tsukihina so much I have a blog all about them, that you can visit here: [tsukkishina](http://www.tsukkishina.tumblr.com). Or, visit me at my main blog for Haikyuu and other things: [ayebibs](http://www.ayebibs.tumblr.com)!)


End file.
